Lo siento
by paz ds xzb
Summary: La vida no es facil cuando eres el mejor soldado de la humanidad...Desepcionar a los que quieres, ignorar a los que te aman y sufrir por su ausencia es parte de la Vida de Rivaille y su familia.
1. Debe acostumbrarse

-Papá! Papá!-gritaba la niña de cinco años entre la multitud reunida para recibir a las tropas de reconocimiento-Papá! Papi!-Continuaba gritando con la esperanza de que se volteara.

La pequeña no entendía exactamente las cosas que los adultos les gritaban a las tropas, no parecían cosas muy bonitas, pero no le importaba. Ella solo quería ver a su padre. Olvido por completo que su madre le había prohibido alejarse de ella. A pesar de los gritos de su madre para que volviera, la niña continúo. Corrió y pasó entre las piernas de los adultos para poder estar en la primera fila y estar más de cerca y tener mejor vista de los soldados. Al llegar, noto que su padre se había adelantado. Corrió por la orilla de las filas, mas de una vez le habían prohibido meterse en el camino. Pero si no lo hacía no podría verlo.

-Papi…-dijo con un leve hilito de voz.

Completamente cansada, la niña paro de correr viendo pasar al resto de las tropas. Su padre desapareció de su vista y sus ojos comenzaron de derramar esas lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Comenzó a sollozar, en silencio, caminando a paso lento sobre la multitud para volver con su madre.

Pero cuando estaba por irse sintió como algo la tomaba por detrás. Veía como sus piecitos se separaban del suelo mientras que parecían que volaban, notando que iban muy rápido. Subió un poquito su vista para ver a una mujer de pelo castaño con coleta y lentes que sonreír mirando al frente.

Noto como aquella mujer saltaba de su caballo gritando con diversión, cayendo sentada frente a otro caballo donde pudo distinguir perfectamente a la persona que estaba en este.

-Papá!-sonrió y abrazo por detrás.

El Sargento detuvo su caballo, lo que izo que todos los demás soldados también pararan de andar. Rivaille Suspiro encorvo un poco su espalda para verla y ella rápidamente se paso para su frente y poder abrazarlo de frente.

Irvin sonrió al igual que Hanji y todos los presentes que conocían el estricto y serio carácter que tenía el hombre se sorprendieron al ver que ahora era abrazado por una niña con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Oye pequeño, la próxima vez se mas considerado y no ignores a tu hija-le dice Hanji divertida mirándolo.

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Conny y Christa, que eran los más cercanos que estaban a los superiores, se sorprendieron al escuchar a la científica. Observaron a la niña curiosos, parecía una niña dulce y tierna, nada que ver a su Sargento. Irvin reía al ver a su amigo en una escena tan empalagosamente tierna.

La mayoría de las tropas se retiraron a sus respectivos cuarteles, mientras que Eren y los demás se quedaron con Levi y Hanji mientras que Irvin buscaba a la madre de la niña.

-Izumi!-Escucharon a una mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes acercarse al lado de Irvin. La niña se acurruco en el cuerpo de su padre- No quiero irme con mamá-le menciono a su padre con puchero.

_Esa es la esposa del Sargento? Es hermosa! No es más alta que él? En donde se consigue una mujer así? Yo quiero una! El Sargento es un jalan!_

Eran los comentarios de los recién graduados que se daban entre ellos, que fueron callados por la mirada asesina de Levi.

-No quiero separarme de Papá!-dijo la niña aferrándose más a su padre.

-Izumi-suspiro la chica-Vamos a casa-dijo la mujer pelirroja desviando la miraba para evitar ver los ojos o la cara de Rivaille -No quiero!-la niña lo abrazo fuertemente-Quiero ir con papá!

Todos notaron las caras de desolación que tenían ambos padres, agachando un poco la cabeza apenados por ellos. Levi se levanto con la niña en brazos y se la entrego a su madre-_papi?_-dijo la niña confundido comenzando a lagrimear un poco. Levi se despidió dándole un beso en la frente sin decirle nada. Apenas volteo un poco para ver el rostro de la mujer del cual vio caer lagrimas de sus ojos recorrer su mejilla.

Volteo con la cabeza gacha mientras su capa se deslizaba por el viento. Ambos adultos caminaron por direcciones contrarias evitando sus miradas.

-_**P-porque no puedo ir con papá? Yo quiero estar con él! Yo quiero a mi papá! No quiero estar contigo quiero ir con él! Porqué no se queda con nosotras? Porque mamá? Quiero ir con papá! Quiero ir con mi papá!**_-Gritaba desesperada la niña, queriendo zafarse del agarre de su madre que la sostenía con fuerza mientras ocultaba sus lagrimas detrás de la cabecita de su hija.

-Sargento…-dijo Eren viéndolo pasar en frente suyo subiéndose a su respectivo caballo y comenzar la marcha.

-Déjala así mocoso, ya debe acostumbrarse-dice dado vuelta, dándole la señal a su caballo para marcharse.

La niña aumento su tono de voz al ver como se iban, ignorando las miradas angustiantes de todos los presentes, que comprendían a la perfección la situación intentando continuar con sus deberes sin dejar que la situación los afectase.

-Oye Levi, el próximo mes vendrás a visitarlas-le prometió Irvin mientras lo miraba con algo de pena.

Él solo continuó su marcha, intentando olvidar el llanto que había provocado en su mujer y en su hija por su culpa… por su maldito deber como soldado de la humanidad.

_**Que les pareció? Bueno, esto lo hice para pasar un día de aburrimiento, veré que se me ocurre para continuar, si alguien tiene una sugerencia póngala en los comentarios, TODO AYUDA! **___

_**Espero les haya gustado!**_

_**Ciao!**_


	2. Me quedare esta vez

Paso un mes desde que se "encontró" con su familia, como le habían prometido, ahora iba camino a visitarlas.

Ni siquiera izo falta que tocara la puerta, mientras se acercaba a la casa pudo distinguir la figura de una niña que lo saludaba con alegría en los brazos de una hermosa mujer_. Eran ellas_.

El día era algo nublado, el cielo estaba gris y parecía acercarse una tormenta. La casa no parecía haber cambiado tanto desde la última vez que la vio, tal vez ahora había más flores plantadas en la tierra y menos en las masetas. Se notaba que la chica acababa de limpiar la casa, no estaba perfectamente limpia como él acostumbraba, pero no reprocharía. Los reproches eran siempre para él, nunca de él.

Las quejas de su vida fuera de la casa nunca faltaban, claro, entendían el porqué de sus actos, él porque prefería encargarse de aquellos que les impedían la libertas a quedarse sentado dentro de las murallas. Tampoco podían reclamar tanto, Izumi nació gracias a que se conocieron dentro de las tropas de exploración. Pero no siempre eran los reclamos de la mujer por ser un padre ausente, sino también de su hija.

Ella era muy pequeña como para entenderlo, para entender la realidad de las cosas.

Flexionó las piernas para poder sujetar a la niña que corría hacia él con una gran sonrisa. Sintió el fuerte abrazo que no quiso ni siquiera dudar en corresponder. La niña se aferro a él dándole a entender que quería que la alzara.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa, donde la mujer pelirroja tenía la mirada en el suelo, a un costado de la puerta dándole espacio para entrar.

Levi dejo a la niña nuevamente en el suelo, que corrió al interior de la casa contenta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-pregunto la mujer sin verle a la cara.

-Dos meses, un regalo por lo que paso la ultima vez-informo algo irónico viendo a la chica.

-Ya veo-la chica lo miro y le dedico una leve sonrisa.

Se acerco a ella, tocando levemente sus frentes mientras la mano de Levi acariciaba su mejilla-_Lo siento_-La besa con cariño, cortándolo el beso al instante-_No importa…Creo que ya me acostumbre._

-Eres muy cruel por decirme algo así -Levi la miro con una sonrisa irónica.

-Este mundo es más cruel-le respondió de la misma forma.

**Bueno un mini capi, pensaba en hacer unos cuantos capis de Levi padre pero no sé, eso dependerá de los reviews que me dejen Xdd.**

**Espero les haya gustado! Nos vemos!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Mascota

Caminó silenciosamente a la habitación de su hija viéndola dormir al lado de su padre. Aparentemente se quedo dormido contándole el cuento a la infante. Sonrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado para que no despertaran. Fue a la cocina a terminar de limpiar los platos, los lavo, los seco y los guardo en sus respectivos lugares. Llevo su mano a su nuca, dándole un pequeño masaje moviendo su cabeza.

Sintió como unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás y la apegaban a su cuerpo. Retiro su mano de su cuello para cambiarlos por unos gratos besos provenientes de Rivaille. Volteó y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Luego se besaron, por primera vez desde que había llegado. Un beso lleno de pasión y Lujuria que rápidamente llevo a provocar jadeos y gemidos en la cama. Esa noche pudieron demostrarse el cuanto se extrañaban el uno al otro. Como extrañaban besarse, tocarse, tenerse uno al lado del otro.

Despertaron juntos, como extrañaban eso, abrir los ojos y ver esa fría mirada de parte de él, y esos hermosos ojos verdes de parte de ella. Rizzo lo beso antes de que él pudiera hacerlo, luego la beso él comenzando un juego…Finalmente _se besaron_.

De la nada sintieron una cosita debajo de las sabanas, una cosita muy chiquita que interrumpía su juego.

Destaparon la cama, asustados de que sea la niña la que estaba debajo de las sabanas con ambos padres completamente desnudos.

No era Izumi, definitivamente, pero entonces… ¿Que mierda era eso?

-Basura-dijo Rivaille tomando al pequeño animalillo dispuesto a tirarlo por la ventana.

-Papá No!-Grito Izumi Entrando a la habitación, por suerte sus padres ya se habían puesto algo de ropa.

-Izumi! Te dije que no metas animales en la casa!-la regaño su madre pero ella solo se encargo de tomar al animal.

-Pero… ayer estaba en la puerta de mi ventana mojándose todito con la lluvia de anoche-Explico la chica tímidamente acariciando al animal.

_¿Acaso llovió anoche?_

Se preguntaron ambos…bueno…estuvieron distraídos.

Rizzo se sonrojo un poco, mientras Rivaille aguantaba las ganas de tirar a la asquerosa y mugrosa criatura que sostenía su hija. Estaba demasiado Sucia!

-Bueno…eso cambia un poco la cosa…pero igual no te lo puedes quedar…-Aclaro la mujer mirando a la niña.

-Pero…mira! Es hermoso!-dice la chica mostrándole a su madre al animalito.

Ciertamente Rizzo se conmovió de ver a ese animal tan precioso. Pero para Rivaille era solo una bola de pelo que merecía ser quemada por portar tanta suciedad.

Levi suspiro, esas dos decidieron conservar esa criatura. Él no pudo decir nada, prohibirles algo era lo mismo que encender la chispa para provocar un incendio. Solo pidió que lo limpiaran.

**PROMETO HACER CAPIS MÁS LARGOS LUEGO! Pero necesitaba distraerme y bueno, me puse a escribir. Espero les haya gustado. Si alguien tiene alguna crítica, sugerencia o idea para el fic déjelo en los comentarios, TODO ES BIENVENIDO!**

**NOS VEMOS, CIAO!**


	4. Padre celoso?

Levi miraba atento a Izumi, la pequeña jugaba con su amigo en el patio trasero de la casa. Lo que a Rizzo la puso a pensar… ¿_Levi era un padre celoso?_

_**Si…si lo era…**_

Rizzo miraba divertida la escena, los celos de Levi no tenían sentido. Eran solo niños! Kyoya era el mejor amigo de la niña por lo que ya estaba acostumbrada a verlo en la casa. Además, para Rizzo, la idea de que algún día ellos terminaran juntos la emocionaba un poco. Todo lo contrario a Rivaille. No importara que fueran niños, _Izumi era su niña, su princesa, su pequeña_.

La pelirroja intento distraer un poco al chico para que dejara de intimidar con la mirada al infante. La verdad es que no entendía como Kyoya no salía corriendo de la casa. Era un niño valiente, eso era un punto a su favor, mientras más rápido se llevara bien con el sargento, mejor para él.

-Nosotros también podemos jugar -dice la chica en un tono seductor, esperando que con eso su esposo de distrajera.

_Solo por esa vez dejaría a su princesa para atender a su reina_

Luego del juego de los adultos cada uno volvió a lo que asían. Levi continuo acosando al pequeño con su mirada asesina, Rizzo continuo con la comida e Izumi no tuvo mejor idea que abrazar a su amigo delante de su padre.

"_Maldito mocoso"_

Más tarde en el almuerzo, Levi decidió interrogar a Kyoya como todo padre sobreprotector, aunque el niño no entendía mucho lo que preguntaba el sargento, respondió con sinceridad.

-Izumi-chan es bonita y buena conmigo, además siempre me quiere abrazar y me regaña cuando me porto mal, también Rizzo-san es muy amable conmigo y mi familia, es linda y siempre nos ayuda cuando la necesitamos, también me gusta la comida que prepara, a veces es más rica que la de mi mamá…Usted también es una buena persona, por eso prefiero estar aquí que en mi casa… yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con Izumi mientras vamos creciendo juntos…y así, algún día poder defenderla como ella ase por mi cuando me meto en problemas en mi casa.

"_Es putamente tierno"_

Pensó Levi. En cuanto a Rizzo, sus ojos no paraban de brillar imaginando la boda de los pequeños. Aunque Izumi no se diera cuenta todavía, jamás le permitirían alejarse de Kyoya…_**jamás…**_

Horas después, cuando los adultos se quedaron solos, Rizzo le explico más o menos la situación del pequeño, el porqué le permitía quedarse hasta tan tarde en casa ajena.

La madre del menor estaba enferma, a veces no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y eso solía poner muy triste al pequeño. El hermano mayor se encarga del niño y de traer algo de dinero a la casa cuando podía, por lo cual no solía estar mucho en la casa. El padre del chico era doctor, esa era la única razón por la cual la mujer seguía con vida, porque era bien atendida. Pero de todas formas necesitaban dinero para mantener a la familia. Así que tampoco estaba siempre en la casa, y cuando estaba su prioridad era su mujer. Esto llevo a provocar en Kyoya un cierto deseó de no estorbar, mostrándose fuerte siempre. Ocultando las heridas que solía tener en todo el cuerpo al enfrentarse a los niños mayores del barrio que se burlaban de la situación de su familia. De ocultar su dolor por no ser capaz de conseguir algo de dinero para ayudar a la familia como asía su hermano mayor. O no poder ayudar a su madre en las tareas de la casa. Por eso solo se aislaba de su familia, si no podía ser de ayuda entonces por lo menos no estorbaría…

Solo miraron al pequeño con algo de lastima, comparando con todo lo que Rivaille ha vivido en este último tiempo eso no era nada, por lo menos aun los tenia, tenía a su familia viva. A él solo le quedaban sus chicas, su princesa y su reina. Aunque con eso era suficiente, no estaba interesado en proteger a alguien más que no sea su familia. Pero si algún día ese pequeño necesitaba de él en algún aspecto básico, o simplemente una ayuda sin importancia, él se la brindaría. No porque le conmovió la historia que la chica le había contado, si no porque le conmovía ver la sonrisa de su niña mientras jugaba con el niño…tal vez, solo tal vez, no sea tan malo tenerlo como cuñado.

_Aunque aún falta mucho para saber eso!_

**Les gusto? **

**Es un capi un poco raro, pero bueno, me lo imagino a Levi como un padre sobreprotector, pero tampoco creo que le prohíba tanto a su hija ya que no sería justo con el poco tiempo que pasa con ella. Por eso se asegura ahora! Siendo el sargento del escuadrón de reconocimiento nadie sabe que le podría pasar ( Si Levi muere mando el manga a la mierda ._. ) por eso quiere saber todo sobre la gente que rodea a su familia, algo así como un seguro de que están bien sin él.**

**Como dije antes si alguien tiene alguna sugerencia para este fic no dude en comentarla en los reviews, toda idea sirve Xd**

**Por otro lado, tengo un ojo hinchado **** me pico un mosquito en el ojo y me cuesta pestañar, esta mañana desperté así, luego cuando fui a la escuela se calmo bastante por lo que no tuve que estar con el pelo tipo emo todo el día… pero ahora volvió y es molesto! **

**Bueno, quería descargar mi frustración por no poder parpadear cómodamente, ahora si me despido, Ciao!**


End file.
